Things Can Always Get Worse
by TheDirtyJacket
Summary: In the state of Alabama sits a town that still thrives as the world around it falls. Regnum is home to many survivors both young and old. Regnum has secrets and secrets get people killed. As things start to go bad 18 year old Alana Ridge is there to witness everything good and everything bad. Things can always get worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Welcome to my story! Feel free to leave a review or submit an OC or both. **

**Summary: In the state of Alabama sits a town that still thrives as the world around it falls. Regnum is home to many survivors both young and old. Regnum has secrets and secrets can get people killed. As things start to go bad 18 year old Alana Ridge is there to witness everything good and everything bad. Things can always get worse. **

**Rating: Rating is T for now but might jump to M at some point. **

**~Rules for OC Sending~ **

**1 PM me your OC, please, please, do not leave an OC in a review(to many good stories from this fandom and some others have suffered because of this) 2 This story takes place in Alabama which is located in America so if your character is not native to America give me a reason why they're in America(this affects weapons on the OC form, if your OC isn't from America and is just visiting then they can't have their great grandfathers sword or anything) 3 If this story does become something then please be patient for updates, I'm a very busy student with life drama and I'm also going through the deaths of two very loved family members who went only around twenty hours apart(Part of the reason for this story was to keep my mind off things while the other reason is for fun) 4 Have fun, don't rush, I will not accept sloppy OC's who I can't understand 5 Try to be very descriptive with each category so I can write your OC better. 6 Story will take place 10 months after outbreak. **

**~OC Form~ **

_Name: _

_Nickname: _

_Gender: _

_Age: _

_Height & Weight: _

_School/Public Teams/Clubs: _

_Appearance: _

_Casual Wear(Two outfits): _

_Sleep Wear: _

_Personality: _

_Love Interest(Guy or Girl): _

_Background Story(Before outbreak): _

_Outbreak Story(Before story starts): _

_What He/She is good at: _

_What He/ She is not good at: _

_Fears: _

_Primary Weapon: _

_Secondary Weapon: _

_Melee Weapon: _

_Back up Weapon: _

_Family(Alive, dead, etc): _


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Please enjoy the first chapter! Drop a review or PM me with any questions or concerns. **

The wind blew a fierce breeze causing the trees and bushes and other forestry to move about as if in a crazy dance. The sun burned high in the sky filling the air with its warmth. Not a single sound could be heard, no birds, no deer, nothing living made a single sound. Stepping out from the finally ending forest a girl with short black hair and gray eyes scanned the small town that lay just ahead of her. Another gust of wind made her jacket and hair blow in the wind and she quickly adjusted her hair back to how it was. A large black army style bag rested on her shoulders. The bag looked completely empty and was extremely light and almost weightless on her back. Scanning the town border one more time she started to make her way down the hill that rested between her and the town. As she reached the bottom of the hill her boots crushed the small pebbles and gravel and she quickly walked off the gravel and onto the sidewalk not wanting to make noise. Now on solid ground her boots made almost no noise as she walked, a skill she had taught herself after being alone for so long.

She made a left and crossed the road after doing a quick check for the dead and hurried down the empty streets until she reached a small shop. She wasn't sure if there was a grocery store around so this would do for now. She stepped under the awning of the store and tried to open the door only to discover it was locked. Upon closer inspection she found that a large bell hung from the door that would cause a lot of attention if the door had been unlocked. She tried to slide a window open but it was also locked. Trying the next she smiled after hearing the window slide open and the glass disappear higher into the window frame. She quickly climbed inside and stepped over a mess of broken candle holders. She clicked on a flashlight she produced from her back pocket so she could see the inside of the shop. A couple aisles had been tipped over but for the most part the store looked clean and it looked like a lot of the supplies were still intact. She took the bag from off her shoulders and began to stuff things in. Different type of soaps, toilet-paper, toothbrush and toothpaste, extra batteries, a pair of sunglasses. She zipped up the filled pocket and unzipped another one that needed to be filled.

She stepped over a fallen shelf and then over another as she went to a section of aisles that were tipped over and broken. She picked up a can of peas and then a can of corn. The whole food aisle had been tipped over and she picked up various items as she went. Before she knew it the pocket was full and she zipped it up and open the last one that could hold what she needed. She filled it halfway up with more food but then filled the last of it with bottles of water. She grabbed a couple glass bottles of soda and stuffed them in the smaller pocket before looking around the store again. She grabbed a couple silk scarfs from a hanger behind the counter and slipped them into her bag. She had spent her whole winter in the woods and these scarfs even though thin would have been a life saver. She was headed back into the woods again and cold nights were no doubt ahead. She stepped over the broken and dropped items while making her way to the window she came in. Quickly and silently she slipped out the window and started to walk into the road to head back to the woods but was stopped.

A couple blocks away a large stack of black smoke rose into the sky. Not some smoke from a campfire either, she quickly ran across the street and peeked around the corner. A large building was in flames and the fire was starting to spread to other buildings. If that wasn't enough danger, groups of the dead were starting to swarm the town no doubt attracted by the fire. She started to panic as her stormy gray eyes took in the amount of dead. She couldn't hide in any buildings either because of the fire. Her back was up against a wall, she could either make a run for the woods and try not to get bit or she could hide in a building and hope the fire didn't spread. Who had set the fire anyway? As the dead started to get closer she reached into a pocket and pulled out a red Swiss Army knife and opened the small blade. She had never killed any of the dead. Well at least not on purpose, she had ran a couple over when everything started but that was it. The reason she lasted this long was because she was fast, smart and was lucky enough to pick up a book on survival in the wild the first week of the outbreak.

She pushed the first dead one to the ground then kicked another one in the knee hard causing it to fall. Now she was running, she had returned the small blade to her pocket and was now just pushing and knocking the dead over the best she could. She turned the corner that would lead her to the woods but was cut off by a group of nine. She looked around, almost every exit was blocked. She was forced to run towards the large fire that had now consumed a whole other block of stores and apartments. Right away she could feel the heat from the fire and she was trying to stay as far away as possible. She needed to get out of this town before she was burnt alive or ate alive, out of the two burnt alive sounded the best she guessed.

She took a quick right at some sort of alley and ran down it until it ended then was forced to make a left. The street was filled with the dead and she stopped in her tracks. She debated going back but as she looked back down the alley she saw a group of three that had followed her. Not really thinking she sprinted straight into the overrun street and soon found herself surrounded. She pushed and kicked and pushed and kick but there were way to many. She looked around trying to find a way out as she was slowly being cornered. Suddenly a loud bang blasted through the air and the closest dead one dropped to the floor now dead. She looked around for the source of the blast as another one fell dead. She couldn't see anyone, she almost didn't hear their voice either over the gunshots and moans.

"RUN! "

She looked around one more time but ran through the gap that the unknown person had created for her. She ran towards the edge of the town and the woods not really caring if the person who saved her was alright or not. Maybe that made her a bitch or something but another reason she was alive was because she didn't rely on anyone else. Finally she reached the woods and she stopped, glancing over her shoulder she saw a boy running towards her and away from the town. When he caught up to her he stopped and tried to catch his breath. His hair was a midnight black that reached his shoulders with a small ponytail in the back. His eyes were a dark brown that looked almost black while on each corner of his eyes were tattooed tear drops. His skin was olive and tanned and on the left side of his nose was a metal stud.

"I'm Conner Mcfall. Nice to meet you. " He said extending his hand.

"Oh, I'm Alana Ridge. Thanks for saving me. " Alana didn't shake his hand and instead smiled for a second.

Conner walked away and into the woods but stopped after a couple steps. He turned around and saw Alana just sitting there. "You coming? " He shouted and the girl just shook her head no. He walked back over to her and pointed at the zombie that were catching up. "See that? You want to get away from that right? " He asked and she nodded. "OK then, I got a truck a few minutes away. I can drive you somewhere. " He offered.

"OK. " Alana said after a second not sure on if she could trust the boy or not.

She walked behind Conner, into the woods and out of the woods after about an hour of walking. A large moving truck that had its logo scratched out sat in front of them. Conner walked over and unlocked the door then started the truck and after a few seconds of thinking Alana got in and he pulled off and started down the road. The ride was silent for the most part but Conner told some of what happened to him during the outbreak. He didn't say much though only bits and pieces but Alana got an understanding. Alana still didn't know if she trusted the boy so she just told how she got caught up in the blazing town.

"Why didn't you try to fight your way out? " He asked.

"I've never killed any of them. " Alana said as if it was normal in this new world. Conner just looked shocked,

"So you've never killed any of the dead before? " He asked though it was more of a statement. She shook her head no. "Wow. "

After that things got quiet again and after a couple more hours of driving Conner stopped the truck and said they should stop for the night. Conner got out and started a fire so he could cook something but Alana didn't feel like eating. She zipped up her jacket and pulled a mini pillow out of her pack and went to sleep leaning against the door.

**HOTD **

The crackle of a fire and footsteps on gravel woke Alana up the next morning. When she opened her eyes she was confused and slightly scared but soon she remembered where she was and who she was with. She zipped the mini pillow back up in her bag and hopped out the large moving truck. A fire was going a little bit away from the truck with two cans of something cooking over it. The boy who had started the fire was sitting at a log with a map spread out on a tree stump in front of him. She walked over to Conner, her footsteps making almost no sound.

"What are you looking at? " She asked causing Conner to slightly jump.

"Trying to find a place to go. " He answered not looking up from the map. He used his finger to make an invisible line from one place to another before finally looking up at her. "Your welcome to join me if you like. "

Alana looked deep in thought as she went over the boys offer in her mind. She can't kill the dead and he could so that would be an advantage. Having to share and ration food with somebody was a problem though. Having someone to talk to would get her away from the line of insanity that she was currently bordering. Plus a nice, big ride that was pretty warm at night. Though getting stuck without gas was a problem.

"I'll think about it. "

Conner watched as the girl walked over towards the fire and used a metal rod to get the cans away from the fire. There was something he liked about her, not in an attractive kind of way. He couldn't put his finger on it though and went back to looking at the map. They were currently on the border of Alabama near Athens, his selected place to go was up north. All the supplies had been took and scavenged leaving almost nothing behind and that was a problem.

"Here. " Alana's voice filled his ears as she offered him a can of beans that was wrapped in a towel. He took it from her along with a spoon but sat them down so he could roll the map up. He walked over and threw the map in the truck then came back and started eating the canned beans. Alana had walked towards the treeline and was now eating hers as she leaned against a tree.

The beans themselves weren't really that hot and were now getting cold while the tin can remained super hot. She ate another spoonful before remembering she had left all her drinks in her bag. She got into a standing position but just as she started to walk away something pulled her hair. She screamed as what she now confirmed was a zombie got its nasty hand wrapped in her hair. Not a second later the pulling stopped and the body dropped to the floor. She opened her eyes in time to see Conner pulling a double edged knife from the things skull.

_He saved me... Again... _

"Be careful, seems like your trying to get ate. " He said wiping the blade down with a cloth of some kind.

She felt angry now, angry at him for saying something stupid and angry at herself for letting her guard down. She sighed and walked over to him though,

"I'll come with you. " She said.

"OK. Cool. " He dug through a bag in the back of the truck and pulled out a black canvas that was rolled up. "But first you need to learn how to kill the dead. "

"W-What? " She was scared again.

"You need to learn how to kill them, I cant be saving your ass everyday you know. "

He walked away with the canvas leaving her scared and confused. Killing the dead didn't scare her, she knew they weren't people anymore. She didn't really know why she never killed any. She had came across many weapons through her travels but ended up trading them for food with other survivors. Learning how to kill the would be valuable knowledge since she didn't expect to spend her whole life with the dude and like he pointed out he couldn't always save her.

"Hey lets go! " He shouted from the front seat of the truck.

"Shit. " She cursed and ran to the front and jumped in.

**HOTD **

The next time Conner stopped the truck it was late afternoon. He parked the large moving truck in a grove of trees that resided by a couple forgotten houses.

"Why'd we stop? " Alana asked and Conner smirked,

"I said I was gonna train ya didn't I? " He asked getting out of the truck while carrying the canvas he had before.

Alana sighed, she didn't really want to learn how but she got out anyway and followed him to large flat rock. He undid two buttons then rolled the black canvas out revealing an array of knives. Each knife looked different and Alana guessed they all had different uses in the old world, each blade looking sharp enough to cut steel. He proceeded to tell what each knife was, hunting knife, skinning knife, survival knife, gut-hook knife, combat knife, dagger, stiletto, etc. "Pick one. " He said while digging in a bag that contained all the sheaths. She looked over the knives, each one looked intimidating and very powerful. She selected a hunting knife with a shiny 5" blade and a wooden handle with woodland camouflage. Conner handed her a black leather sheath and she secured the knife in it and attached it to her left hip.

"Ready for the first test? " He asked she just nodded. "That house over there. Go get me a pen and some paper from it. " He pointed at the faded brown house that was sat next to the grove they parked in.

"Alright. Sounds easy enough. " Alana said and started her short walk to the house.

As she stepped out of the grove she regretted saying yes, the truck must have attracted the dead because the before empty street now had a group of seven. She unbuckled the strap on the knife so if she needed it she could use it. Like always her footsteps were quiet and she quickly made her way to the back yard. The back door was open and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She entered the house anyway, her hand clicking on her flashlight. Dust was everywhere, in the flashlight light it looked to be snowing. She stepped over a broken lamp and then over a crushed plastic cup, she hoped to find paper down here and not have to go upstairs. She searched the kitchen drawers and cabinets but found nothing. She coughed a little as dust filled her lungs but only for a second. A large splatter of blood stained the wall and the blood was so dry it was starting to chip like old paint. She quickly knelt down and opened a small nightstand type table and produced a journal and a pen. As quickly as she was in she was out and within a minute she was back in the grove.

As she pushed the last bush out the way and entered the opening Conner was pulling his knife from one of the zombies head. He wiped the blade down then looked over at her. She tossed the pen and notebook down in front of him and he just looked at it.

"Did you have to use your knife? " He asked curious.

"No. " She answered and he sighed. He didn't really need pen and paper he just wanted her to kill something.

"OK. New plan. " He said and pointed towards a zombie walking towards them. " Kill that. " He said simply. Alana didn't move and she didn't kill it, it just kept on getting closer and closer. " I'm not killing it. It'll bite you and I'll just drive away while your being ate. " He said in the most serious tone of voice she had heard. "Try to go for the eyes or under the chin! " He shouted to her as she started walked towards the rotted beast.

Alana unsheathed her knife and held it tight in her hands, she debated turning back and running but didn't. She needed to do this, not because she couldn't ride with Conner if she didn't, not because her family had been tore apart by the monsters, because she needed to protect herself. Survival was most important in her book and after promising her brother on his death bed that she wouldn't die then she couldn't die. She grabbed the thing that had once been a teenage boy by the shirt and pulled it towards her hard while she shoved the knife hard into its eye socket and into the brain. Its movements stopped and she had to hold the dead weight up so she could pull the knife out. Black blood poured from the wound and the knife made a super gross sound as she pulled it out. She could hear Conner clapping in the background but as she stood there in victory the sounds of multiple groans caught her attention and before she knew it they were back in the truck and driving down the road once again.

**Authors Note: First chapter bitches. How was it? Not a lot going on really and only one OC introduced besides mine but more to come next chapter. I have so many ideas for this story X) Tell me what you thought. Is it realistic that Alana survived 10 months without killing any zombies? Did Alana make the right choice by going with Conner? MEEHHHH **


End file.
